


A Queen's Obligations

by the_bruhman_show



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Insect Anatomy, Liza hella thicc doe, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex, possibly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bruhman_show/pseuds/the_bruhman_show
Summary: With each end, there comes a beginning. And a Queen lives to serve and to provide her people, after all. But what happens when the Queen needs to rest?
Relationships: Elizant II/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Queen's Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so there's like no smut of the queens so i've gone ahead and popped the ~~cherry~~ seal. Let's get crazy yo

You are in a sumptuous throne room, surrounded by your servants and family, for today is a special day. You have reached maturity, meaning that you shall now brave the dangers of the world, explore the land and take in sights, surmount threat after threat on your quest for your very own kingdom. 

And the best part? This is all in pursuit of the love of your life! Needless to say, you can't wait. But you have to. Just this little bothersome cerimony and then... 

"Sit up." 

You find yourself in your, no, _her_ bedchambers again. The command gets your attention on the royal guard standing by the doorway, weapon in hand. 

You remember now. You won't get to see the world, because your stupid mother married you off to some random ant princess in this place called "Bugaria" in order to "strengthen aliances" and "form trade unions" or some other political jargon. 

"I said, sit up." 

Gods, who does she think she is? Doesn't she have better to do than to bother you into the late hours of the night? What time is it, anyway? 

What _day_ is it anyway? The last week has been a complete blur. The only thing you remember clearly is that Elizant II's bright green eyes. 

Sure, they're pretty, but you bet getting lost in them wouldn't be as good as getting lost in the wilderness, fighting for your life among legions of lesser bugs... 

"Are you dense? Sit up!" 

Urgh. Okay, let's get this over with. What is the worst that could happen? 

You reach for your clothes in order to get dressed, but you are stopped by a simple command: "The Princess will not wait." 

Well that's odd. 

What could be so important as to excuse your half-nudity? You get out of bed and follow the guard through the dark hallways of the Anthill Palace, while trying to guess the reason behind such a sudden request from the Princess. Maybe she just wants to know you better? You could afford to give her a chance, after all, it's not as if you're the only prince who has been married off to some royal you've never heard of before. 

After some time, you arrive at the door of the Princess' chambers, a massive room which your mother's throne room couldn't even compare with. 

Even the door is already enough to make your mandibles hang open, with its expert craftsbugship polished enough to show you the dark cicles around your eyes, as the sudden change in pretty much your whole world has left your sleeping routine in pieces. 

The door is already wide open, letting you look inside to see the other three walls, two of which bear portraits depicting what you deduce to be the Princess' relatives. In the middle of the room you spot what looks like a replica of your bed, along with some of the baggage you brought from your home,reminding you of why you are here. Even so, it seems like an odd choice to welcome you into your new home like this, since all you want is to go back to the one it tries to replicate... 

As if sensing your lack of focus once more, a feminine but powerful voice calls to you. "Come here, my love" Elizant II beckons. "Come lie down beside me" 

As you obey her request, the guard closes the door behind you. You remember that an ant queen is the mother of the whole colony, and as the new Prince of Bugaria's Ant Kingdom, it is your duty to- _OH DEAR MARS SHE'S NAKED._

You feel your cock harden in seconds, pushing against your underwear and nightgown. But it isn't as if you could help it, what with that abdomen of hers... 

Upon noticing this, she smiles and says "Do you want to do 'it' now, dearest?" while slowly taking your clothes off. You nod as fast as you can, smiling. 

As she takes off your nightgown and you feel the cold air on your carapace, you notice you aren't the only one who wants this more than anything. In fact, Elizant seems to be pratically shaking with excitement as she gestures for you to sit at the edge of the bed while she gets up. 

As she does, you sneak a peek at her vulva, dripping with arousal. She kneels in front of you and starts to rub at your covered member as you let out a moan. Your dick throbs against your underwear as she takes it off, letting your own arousal exposed to the cold night air, desperately yearning for carnal pleasure. 

You look down at your partner and lock eyes with those bright green emeralds of hers as she starts to passionately kiss at the base of your cock, while slowly making her way up your length. You feel pleasure enveloping your whole body as she reaches the top and starts to tease you by gently kissing and licking your gland. 

She suddently takes your whole shaft up her mouth, wringing a series of loud moans from you. While you're still reeling from such a shock, she starts to gently suck, sending waves of pleasure through you and coaxing you into relaxing and lying down on the bed as she licks and sucks at your arousal. 

While you try to take in the pleasure coursing through you, you let out a series of primal moans, letting the princess know just how much you are enjoying this. 

Hearing this, she starts to giggle, sending yet another set of waves of pleasure through you. She then starts to pick up the pace, bobbing her head up and down your shaft, working herself into a rhythm and making you feel like a leaf in a hurricane of pleasure. Soon, you start to feel like exploding inside of her while bucking into her mouth, but she pins your hips down with her arms. You raise to look into her eyes, and see your own searing pleasure reflected in them. 

You start to feel something building deep inside you, something that will eclipse your will and take all your memories, sensations and desires hostage. 

Said feeling slowly raises along your cock, burning up and into her mouth, about to send your love juices all over her and you're right on the edge of it and!- 

Suddently, she stops. Confused, you lift yourself to look at her, and catch yet another glare at the two green lakes on her face, this time shining with power. 

Confused, You look at her and muster up the strength to spit out a meek "What?". She in response takes your length out of her mouth and holds it against her cheek. 

"What, have you forgotten your duties as king?" she says, a strand of saliva between her upper lip and the head of your member growing dangerously thin before finally snapping apart as she pushes your cock away from her face. 

"We must provide our people with the necessary means for survival," she starts, "along with the people who will utilize said means, that is." punctuating this sentence with a soft-gripped tug at the skin of your member. 

You try to understand the information that has just been given to you through the mix of pleasure, shock and confusion. Provide people _how, _exactly?__

__You voice your concerns, but her only response is getting on her feet, then placing one of her arms under your knees while hooking the other one below your shoulders in order to lift you up with ease and lay you down on the bed, head rested comfortably on a pillow._ _

__

__She climbs on top of you, staring deep into your eyes as she reaches down and grasps your length with her firm claws. You feel your member hardening up once more, something that makes your lover giggle, the sounds of which fill you with the warm feeling of lust._ _

__Smiling, she asks if you are "Ready for this, my love?" And every part of you violently commands you to nod as she inserts your length into her, wringing a pleasured cry from both of you. She is by far the loudest, letting the sounds of a lifetime of sexual repression be heard clear and arousing you even further._ _

__Under heavy breaths she starts to lower herself down your shaft, teasing you with soft moans and a smile. The sounds and sights almost make you cum right then and there, your orgasm held back by sheer force of will._ _

__

__Suddently, she slams herself down your cock, causing the both of you to moan loudly. You are left gasping for air from this, but Elizant II looks on in a sort of lustful trance. She starts to raise herself up again, only to reach the top then slam back down once more, wringing another set of moans from the both of you._ _

__She raises once more, faster this time, and the cycle repeats itself with some more "Haahs...!" and "Uughs..". She starts to pick up the pace, filling the room with a symphony of pleasure only comparable to the feeling permeating your bodies, a raging fire of ecstasy capable of burning down all the surrounding kingdoms in no time._ _

__She soon starts bouncing up and down your length at surprising speeds, while moaning loud enough for the entire castle to hear. You yourself aren't far behind, crying out "ELIZANT!" over and over again each time her hips crash against yours._ _

__

__She's pratically jumping up and down your member now, screaming with delight each time your hips connect. each and every thrust of her hips making the carnal flame inside you burn brigher with the desire to breed and to belong to her._ _

__The lust searing through you is enough to reduce your mind to nothing but pleasure, rocking back and forth through your entire being and holding your conscious mind hostage in an abandoned building called Love._ _

__

__And yet, Elizant II seems to be all but out of control of this situation. She manages to ask if you are "Enjoying this, darling?" to which you can only respond with a series of moans. noting your lack of an actual response, she teases you by slowing down slightly. "Excuse me? Do you want to stop?" she asks, mercilessly._ _

__You grasp the gravity of her words and conjure up the strength to scream "Please fuck me, my liege!"_ _

__"Come now, dearest." The words leave her mouth, twisted into a sadistic smile. "You can do better than that." As she grinds, ever slower..._ _

__

__"PLEASE FUCK ME, MY QUEEN!" You scream, through tightly clasped mandibles._ _

__

__At this, she skips a beat. Her? A queen? She couldn't just pretend she was worthy of this title, could she? Did this cute ant prince really think that? Well..._ _

__You let out another "P-please!" which shakes out of her stupor. She then gives you a smile, filled with genuine affection as she starts swinging her hips like there was no tomorrow- or rather, no later today while moaning proportionally._ _

__Then, the fire building up inside your body starts to concentrate near the loins, marking the arrival of an orgasm, but you hold it in. She seems to be so involved in this that it would be an insult to cum early, as pleasurable as the sex is-!_ _

__

__Thankfully, Your Royal Highness doesn't seem to want, or to be able to keep her husband waiting. Her thighs start to crash against your body with an almost painful force as her moans start to get louder and louder until the only thing rivaling them are your own. Every wet Plap! Sends you both deeper into a newfound love for eachother along with the heat and lust of the moment._ _

__Each thrust makes the bed below you shake under the might of the Princess and her trademark strength as an ant, hugging your cock with her tight and slippery walls as she starts to speed up once again, outright ripping the orgasms out of your throats with blinding speed._ _

__

__And then something clicks inside you._ _

__

__You want to spend to spend the rest of your life with this strong ant, and you specially want her to use you like this every night. You want nothing more than to go to bed each day after taking care of the kingdom's problems to get ravaged into the late hours of the night by this sexy hunk of a bug~!_ _

__

__The Princess isn't far behind as she almost drools due to being antenna-deep in arousal, but then she yells out her lust while pulling back for something grand._ _

__

__The last three thrusts come much, much stronger than before._ _

__

__The first one happens while she hugs you with all the love she has to give, and hits hard enough to launch your upper body into the air as you hug and squeeze her back while drooling out "Elizant!"._ _

__

__The second one is acompanied by her almost crushing you with her strong arms as you both moan into eachother's antennae, while the sheer force of her hips knocks one or two pillows out of the bed._ _

__

__The third and final one brings forth both of your orgasms, putting out the fire in your minds and sealing the deal made. The orgasm hits hand enough to make your interwined bodies bounce up from the impact, fluids filling your lover and spilling out into the mattress as you cry out eachother's names deep into the palace and out through the town, pleasure audible from the edges of the outskirts._ _

__Your release pools up into a stain on the bed mixed with Elizant's own fluid, but both of you are too tired and happy to care._ _

__

__After a few moments of holding your wife close and feeling her every breath and heartbeat, you pull out of her and look into her beautiful green eyes and the smile on her face. She pulls the covers over the both of you and asks, "So, did I do well?" "Well? That was amazing!" you reply immediately._ _

__

__"W-well, it's just that I was afraid you would-" she starts, only to be interrupted by the sight of a smile in your face as you snuggle up to sleep._ _

__

__"I love you too, Queen Elizant."_ _

__

__You both know that it's not that simple. The current queen still needs to go into a deep sleep, and being a ruler has its fair share of daily stress and bureaucracy, but none of that matters now. What matters now is going to sleep in eachother's arms as life springs anew._ _

__

__"Good night, my Queen."_ _

__

__"Good night, my king."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of hours of work, and I think I've grown to respect writers more because of it. Any and all feedback is appreciated, and I would like to thank Moonsprout Games for them Ant Queen Thighs.


End file.
